


I Don't Love You

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper





	I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5352) by ipanicdaily. 



Твои тонкие нежные губы легко открываются, выпуская на свободу твой ангельский голос. Твои глаза наполнены радостью и счастьем, и улыбка почти никогда не покидает твоего лица. Ты подносишь микрофон так близко, от этого мой сердце учащает ритм; я даже немного завидую ему. И я не могу утихомирить это чувство, потому что это напоминает те моменты, когда наши губы касались друг друга, подходя друг другу как две недостающие части головоломки. Но больше твои губы не коснутся моих, разве что с целью завести публику. Ты больше не мой, но я навечно останусь твоим. Только твоим.

\- Как насчёт этого? - неуверенно спросил я, дрожащими руками подавая тебе листок бумаги.  
Мы работаем над следующим альбомом, готовим группу к ещё одной сумасшедшей гонке. Ты берёшь у меня листок, улыбаешься и читаешь его. Твоя улыбка гаснет по мере чтения; я отвожу взгляд и устремляю его в пол.  
\- Это здорово, - тихо говоришь ты, продолжая читать и снова перечитывать текст. Отвернувшись от меня, ты передаёшь его остальным. Решение приходит внезапно: мы берём инструменты, и пытаемся сыграть. Сейчас моё сердце бьётся в бешеном ритме, ведь я услышу слова, вылетающие из твоих уст так же, как они вылетели из моего сердца. Ты выглядишь слегка смущённым от того, что тебе придётся их произнести, ведь они настолько же болезненны для тебя, как и для меня. Но ты это делаешь.

 _"Well when you go, don't ever think I'll make you try to stay."_  
Как я и представлял, слова идеально легли на твой голос. Но от боли, пронзающей меня, когда я слышу их, на моих глазах выступают слёзы, которые я пытаюсь скрыть во время игры. Я не должен этого допустить, не здесь и не сейчас. Я не буду плакать перед тобой, но дождусь, когда окажусь дома, один, в своей тёмной комнате.  
 _"And maybe when you get back, I'll be off to find another way."_

Я верю: ты знаешь, что эта песня, которая вышла из моего сердца и в которую вложено так много смысла, на самом деле о тебе, о нас. О том, что было и что потеряно. Мы не сможем это вернуть, но навсегда оставим в памяти.  
 _"And after all this time you owe, you're still a good-for-nothing I don't know."_  
Я не смотрю на тебя, но ощущаю на себе твой взгляд. Взгляд твоих прекрасных глаз, в которых застыла боль и возможно, сожаление. Если я посмотрю на тебя, то не смогу сдержать слёз. Но я не могу расплакаться перед тобой.  
 _"So take your gloves and get out; better get out while you can."_

Так я и сделал. Я ушёл прежде, чем смог тебя отпустить. Но часть моей души осталась с тобой. Я никогда не получу её обратно, да я и не хочу этого. Она теперь твоя, как и была всегда и всегда будет.  
 _"When you go, would you even turn to say; 'I don't love you like I did yesterday'?"_  
Эти строки особенно сильно зацепились за моё сердце и сжимают его. Врезаются в меня, будто колючая проволока. Эти слова, которые сейчас слетают с твоих губ. Точные и полные боли, как и твои глаза, которые ты отвёл от меня. Ты не можешь на меня смотреть, когда поёшь эти строки и я рад этому, потому что не хочу слышать их снова. По крайней мере, не обращённые ко мне.

 _"Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading. So sick and tired from all the needless beating."_  
Во время этого куплета мой взгляд снова падает на тебя и я вижу, как ты склоняешьcя. Должно быть, твой разум вернулся в то время, когда ты сделал мне больно. Время, когда мои глаза ни на минуту не высыхали от слёз, время, когда я доходил до полного изнеможения.  
 _"So baby when they knock you down and out it's where you oughta stay."_  
Когда с твоих губ срывается слово baby, в нём слышатся боль и смущение. Я не знаю, как ты её называешь, но готов поспорить, что не «малышкой». Так ты звал меня. «Малыш» или «детка». Тяжесть в моей груди слегка отступила вместе с твоим волнением, потому что это был намёк на то, что эти слова ты не скажешь никому, кроме меня. Я вложил в это особый смысл, специально для тебя.  
 _"Well after all the blood that you still owe. Another dollar's just another blow."_

Я умолял тебя остановиться. Прекратить пить, слезть с наркоты. Прекратить думать о самоубийстве, потому что ты намного ценнее, чем ты сам думаешь. Ты приносишь надежду и смелость многим людям. Ты - супергерой, которого ты придумал и так старательно нарисовал, который скоро станет героем твоих комиксов. Но я всегда видел в тебе героя, спасителя. Ты помог многим людям в трудные времена и спас их от самих себя. Если бы ты только мог понять, как много ты значишь, прежде чем с такой лёгкостью думать о самоубийстве.  
 _"So fix your eyes and get up; better get up while you can."_

Моя рука машинально оторвалась от гитары и потянулась к глазам. Твой божественный голос вскружил мне голову, сердце, душу. Я больше не мог сдерживать слёзы. И я отвернулся от тебя, стирая с лица солёные капли. Не слишком хорошо получилось скрыть это, но достаточно, чтобы ты снова посмотрел на меня.  
 _"When you go, would you even turn to say, 'I don't love you like I did yesterday'? Well come on, come on."_  
Теперь ты смотришь на меня, не отводя глаз, я чувствую, как твой взгляд прожигает меня насквозь.. Он не злобный, нет, скорее наполненный болью и умоляющий, желающий, чтобы я сказал тебе эти слова, ведь это принесёт тебе некоторое облегчение. Но я никогда не скажу тебе это. Я никогда не перестану любить тебя, несмотря на то, что ты больше меня не любишь.

Твой рот теперь закрыт, а инструменты играют, и я сосредоточился на своей гитаре, не позволяя своему взгляду встретиться с твоим. Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел мои глаза, полные боли и печали, видел меня, цепляющегося за тебя, хотя ты уже отпустил меня. Ты двигаешься дальше, а я просто не могу. Всё, что я делаю - только для тебя. Каждая улыбка, когда тебе грустно и каждая дружеская беседа, когда тебе нужно расслабиться. Всё так и есть сейчас, по-дружески. Лучшие друзья. Ни больше, ни меньше. Но ты всегда будешь кем-то большим для меня. Ты всегда будешь моим ангелом, моим спасителем, моим возлюбленным. Неважно, что я значу для тебя до тех пор, пока ты не забыл обо мне. Пожалуйста, не забывай меня и кем мы были.

 _"When you go, would you have to guts to say, 'I don't love you, like I loved you, yesterday'?"_  
Твой голос слегка дрожит и кажется, что слова не могут покинуть твои губы. Но всё же они вылетают наружу, и в твоих глазах видна та боль, что была заперта во мне. А я всё ещё не могу поднять взгляд. Ты отпустил меня, а я уверил тебя в том, что я понял. Но я никогда не пойму. Я дал тебе всё, что мог: своё сердце, свою душу, свою любовь. Ты принял их, но в конце концов вернул обратно. Я был не тем, кого ты искал, но ты оказался именно тем, кто был мне нужен. Я принял твоё решение больше не быть со мной, но я не верю, что когда-либо пойму его. Потому что ты заставил меня поверить в то, что мы должны быть вместе навсегда. Думаю, это была всего лишь очередная ложь.

 _"I don't love you, like I loved you, yesterday."_  
Слова звучат увереннее, и я знаю, что ты всё ещё смотришь на меня. Твой голос всё ещё нежный и полный боли. Я не посмотрю на тебя, пока не буду уверен, что не заплачу. Этого может никогда не случиться. Каждую ночь, каждый раз, когда я думаю о тебе, я не могу сдержать слёз. Это мой собственный способ избавится от боли. Но этого никогда не произойдёт. Пока я могу думать о тебе, видеть тебя, слышать твой прекрасный голос, выходящий из твоих нежным мягких губ, я буду чувствовать боль.

 _"I don't love you, like I loved you"_  
Твой голос еле слышен и я не могу не поднять взгляд. Твои глаза встречаются с моими и одинокая слеза катится по твоей бледной щеке, а губы заканчивают песню, которую я написал.  
 _"Yesterday."_


End file.
